


【四二】咫尺

by Saielfon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon
Summary: 晓水门，晓扉；前情提要：水门和扉间在斑的面前消失了。





	【四二】咫尺

水门和扉间的身影闪现在一棵大树下。这是他们沿途做好的众多标记地点之一，方便随时可以用飞雷神脱身。

扉间捂着额头喘着气，他的风寒似乎加重了。

联合飞雷神之术是他和水门两个人无意间施展出来的。经过两人的精心研究，现在无论是缩短发动时间，延长移动距离，还是提高位移地点的精度等方面，都要比单人施展的飞雷神要效果好很多。

就是对查克拉的消耗，以及身体上会带来一些负担。

水门一言不发地脱下自己的大氅披在扉间身上，将他搂着往不远处的一个临时据点走去。

扉间还没有摆脱空间撕裂带来的剧烈头痛，水门有力的臂膀将他牢牢圈着，居然有种奇异的安心感。扉间象征性地挣了下没挣脱，便半倚着水门腿脚发软地进了密林中隐蔽的木屋。

进了屋子，扉间几乎是摔倒在地板上。这次他的风寒有些重，加上斑的万花筒写轮眼对他的精神威压，以及远距离飞雷神的后遗症，让他一直躺到深夜才缓过来。

此时水门已经逮了一只森林兔，剥了皮洗干净，塞了点菌菇香草，正在火上滋滋地烤着。

看到扉间醒了，水门起身，用刚劈的简易竹筒喂了点水给扉间喝。

这次他们转移得相当匆忙。斑不是一个能够轻易应付的对手。他和扉间的绝大部分行李都拉在了客栈。好歹他临时兜上了自己的紧急包裹。

扉间把水门盖在自己额头上的湿布摘下来，还给水门。那是水门常年缠在小臂上的黑色布带。他头还有点发晕，一点胃口都没有。水门撕给他的兔腿他只勉强自己啃了几口，硬往下咽。

因为水门幽暗的深蓝色眼瞳里，明明白白地在告诉他：如果他不肯好好吃点什么，他有的是办法让他吃下去。

水门等扉间吃得差不多了，收拾了下残渣，又绞了把干净的压缩毛巾，给扉间擦了擦脸和手指。扉间闭着眼睛皱着眉头。他很想说，我自己来就行。但是喉咙疼得厉害，只能由着水门为所欲为。

木柴噼里啪啦燃着，散着暖融融的橙红色的光。木屋外隐约传来凄冷的狼嚎，反倒是显得木屋内的气氛温馨又安心。

水门拨弄下火堆，感觉差不多了，便走到扉间身边，挨着扉间靠着墙坐下。扉间的热度又有点上来了，连呼吸都发烫，耳朵烧得通红。水门看着扉间紧闭的双眼，一张脸已经冷了下来。

他当然没有忘记，几小时前客栈内发生的事情。

突然闯入的斑高傲地抬着头：“你又是什么东西，从扉间身边滚远点。”

他预料到了斑和扉间之间的纠葛关系，却未曾想到斑对扉间，还有那么一层深重的掌控欲，以及占有欲望。

水门淡漠的嘴角掀起一个冷笑。等人跑了，才意识到自己的感情。是不是有些晚了？如果真的想要彻底留住一个人，在一开始，就应该设下重重陷阱，守着猎物一步一步毫无知觉地自己走进去，直到它彻底挣不开，逃不脱自己的掌心。

是宇智波式的高傲，让斑不肯放低姿态去追逐。

而扉间这种性子，怎么可能忍受得了居高临下的束缚？

水门托住下巴，望着扉间烧得有些迷糊的侧脸，在橘黄色的火光下，泛着一丝柔弱。他笑了起来。

他当然知道清醒的扉间，是如何锋利得如一把闪着寒光的尖刀。只是病中的孱弱姿态，让他收敛起了凛冽的锋芒，连带着他的银发和脸上的赤色瘢痕，都透着楚楚可怜的意味。

他很快又笑不出来了。

他想到了扉间叛村之前，可是整整当了三年的暗部队长。

三年时间，足够斑把扉间从发梢到脚趾尖吃豆腐吃个遍了。——唯一值得庆幸的是，目前看来，斑似乎还没把扉间拐上床过。

即便如此，水门依旧觉得无法忍受。

那是属于他的扉间。

即便还未曾被别的男人染手。但是想到有人惦记着，觊觎着，甚至意淫着扉间高潮。他就有种隐秘的焦虑和愤怒蔓延在心底。

他想到了扉间身为暗部队长时的制服。紧身的黑衣包裹着流线型的肌肉，赤裸的雪白的肩膀露在外面，绑腿的末端露出精致的脚踝，还有各式各样奇诡的面具。

水门顿时酸成了一颗腌渍柠檬。

他想象着扉间神情冷淡地扯低自己的领口，上挑的眼尾泛着情动的红，顿时觉得下腹紧了紧。他凑近昏睡中的扉间的脸，舔了舔，又咬了一口。看着扉间低声呻吟了下，迷茫地清醒过来，心中的欲火被撩拨得舔舐着他最后一点理智。

忍住。波风水门。他对自己说。

还差一点点。不能前功尽弃。

水门直起身，逼着自己和扉间拉开点距离。

扉间感到脸颊湿漉漉的，还有点疼。水门这个疯子，又趁着他睡觉干这种事情。他的头疼好了点，就是浑身酸痛，没什么力气。水门喂了他一点水，温柔地浅笑着问道：“扉间，你醒啦。”

如果你不咬我，我现在还在睡。

扉间面无表情地想着。

“对了，那个斑到底怎么回事。他看上你了？”水门一边自己喝了口扉间的水杯，似乎丝毫不介意传染问题，一边看似无意地问起。

“……我不知道。”扉间面色铁青。连带着刚才高烧的红晕都不见了。

他确实不知道。

斑的态度，从一开始就显得莫名其妙。

斑当了初代火影后，任命了他为暗部队长。原本他也已经没了活下去的意义。作为暗部队长守护村子，算是满足了哥哥的遗愿。大不了工作上和斑公事公办，下了班俩人就形同陌路。相信斑也是这么想的。

很快他就发现他错了。

而且错得相当离谱。

木叶建立初期，各个部门都人才紧缺，更何况作为火影的直属部队暗部。原本作为暗部队长，扉间只需要指定计划，发号施令，验收成果，最后向斑总结汇报就行了。

结果暗部的诸多工作——火影守卫，暗号解读，机密任务，秘密拷问，敌情监视等，凭借斑指派给自己的那点人手，完全应付不过来。

最后扉间只能身兼数职，忙得像一个转不停的陀螺。既当领导，又在能上的时候自己顶上。甚至那时候他还抽空发明了多重影分身之术，完善了飞雷神之术，就是为了能同时执行多个任务，以及节约赶路的时间。

于是原本打算和斑保持距离的他，就不得不和斑天天见面，一起夜夜加班。就差一起在火影室里打个地铺一起睡了。

扉间一度非常迷茫。为什么事情会变成这样呢？

他穿着据说是斑指定的暗部制服，一边翻阅着密码本校对最新情报的翻译，一边对着斑建议：“以后这种琐碎的工作交给下面的人。我实在没有这个闲工夫。”

“不。”斑滚烫的掌心按在他赤裸的肩头。“其他人我不放心。”

所以你对我就放心了吗？

扉间看着斑坚定的不带一丝动摇的深黑色眼眸，无言地把视线撇到一边。

“不知道？”水门扬了扬眉毛。“斑他看你的眼神，是想直接把你按到在地上操的那种。”

“……你胡说什么？”扉间冷淡地瞥了一眼水门。通常他不会理会水门这种毫无逻辑的下流问题。然而高烧有些阻碍了他的思考。

水门盯着扉间因为发烧而湿润润的绯红色眼睛，调整了下姿势，好遮掩住下身的凸起。他心里一半是漫山的醋意，一半是滔天的欲火，却不得不伪装出一副乖巧的姿态。整个人的灵魂快扭曲成一根麻花。

扉间懒得理会水门赤裸裸的视奸般的视线。

斑不可能对他有那种感情。他当上暗部队长没几个月，就隐隐感受到了斑对他的忌惮和不信任。

作为暗部队长，他所有的行动都必须要向斑报备，挑选的部下也会给斑过目。然而他还是发现了斑暗中在他身边安插了眼线。同时背地里限制了他的诸多权利。斑从未把他当过自己人，这一点他可以接受。然而斑还不停地试图操控他，制约他，束缚他。尽管斑的动作隐蔽而小心，他仍然感到灵魂被禁锢般的窒息。

这也是为什么在三年之后，他忍无可忍地对着斑爆发了。

“所以呢，你到底为什么离开木叶成为了叛忍？”水门嘴角含着戏谑。“斑他终于忍不住对你出手了？”

出手？

确实是出手了。

不过完全不是水门那个下流的疯子想的那种。

“不关你的事，波风水门。”扉间仰着头陷入了回忆，脸色变得更加难看。

当他向斑提交出辞呈，打算彻底做回一个普通人的时候，斑毫不犹豫地拒绝了他的请求。

“千手扉间。你以为，你现在还能做回普通人吗？”

斑坐在火影椅上，扬着头神情冰冷地对他说。

“你做了暗部队长，就只能一辈子都做（我的）暗部队长。”

“我会遵守好保密守则的，斑。”他向来不懂斑的逻辑。

“不，千手扉间。我不准你辞职。”

斑开启了森然的万花筒写轮眼，逼人的查克拉无声地笼罩了整个火影办公室，压得他的经脉钝痛，几乎要撕裂开来。

多年来的积怨和不满，顷刻间淹没了他的理智。

他面无表情地摘下绑在右臂上的护额，当着斑的面“铮”地在木叶忍徽上划了道口子。

当晚，千手扉间就从木叶失踪了。

“哦？是吗。”水门靠近扉间的脸庞，他的脸上是危险的无声的笑容。“不关我的事？”

扉间侧着身子让开一点。他现在身体还没完全恢复，招架不住水门的全力攻击。“你又发什么疯？”

水门低声笑了笑。“千手扉间。”

扉间顿时小臂划过一阵激冷的警告。水门几乎从来不喊他的全名。他警惕地望着水门笼着黑气的双眼，心跳陡然加速。

不知道什么时候，火堆已经熄灭了，闪着隐约的红光。窗外银白色的月光透过木窗，投射出一道雪亮的斑块。他们现在靠得太近了，扉间想要离开一些，却被水门的眼神钉在原地无法动弹。

“睡吧。”黑暗中，水门的神情看不太清。

扉间等了一会儿，发现水门似乎没有什么危险动作。退烧后的虚脱感逐渐涌了上来，他缓缓合上双眼陷入了沉睡。

水门静静地凝视了很久。

这个人的呼吸现在轻浅而绵长，明显已经睡着了。他悄悄掐灭了藏在身后的安神香，视线在扉间微微露出的侧颈游移。他的下身已经硬得发疼。

千手扉间。你等着。

他心里笑了笑。

总有一天，你欠我的这些债，我都会一点一点讨回来。

水门抹了把头发，右手伸进大氅内里衣的下摆。他的呼吸逐渐变得粗重而急促，左手抬起来似乎想要去触及扉间的脸庞，却在距离还差一点点的地方，停滞在空中。

他的目光在扉间的冷漠的眉眼，凉薄的唇角，微红的耳垂，以及精致的下颌线上来回流连。

想象着这个人被自己压在身底下猛烈贯穿，喉咙里泄出抑制不住的呻吟，偏过头不想让他看见自己脸上的羞愤和情欲，却在高潮的时候睁大了双眼，失神地发出低哑的急促的泣音。

水门猛然间弓起身，他喘了口气，左手撑在地板上，右手指尖沾了一些白色的欲液，将它涂抹在了眼前人浅淡的唇上。


End file.
